


Sober Thoughts

by abnormalphangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 21:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormalphangirl/pseuds/abnormalphangirl
Summary: Throughout our lives, we have, in some way, heard the phrase 'Drunken actions are just Sober thoughts'. Well, it has never been truer on December 31st when dynamic duo Phil Lester and Dan Howell attend a New Years Eve party with no intentions to get completely wasted and do the unthinkable. But they do.





	1. Chapter 1

Dan hated going to parties. Not that Phil necessarily loved them but Dan absolutely dreaded them. He had to dress up more than his usual tee and pajama pants. He had to socialize which never really was his strong suit and worse of all, there was almost always alcohol involved which he then used to drown his sorrows of the earlier reasons in. But here he was, preparing for a New Years Eve party that Phil was dragging him to, using the reason 'If I have to go, you have to go' to get Dan to cave. But really, anything Phil would have said would've made Dan go.

Dan mumbled angrily at himself in the mirror as he straightened his hair and rolled his eyes when Phil came bouncing into his room. He hated that he was so energetic. But he loved it.

"Dan, aren't you excited? I mean, we did so much this year and now we get to do so much more next year hopefully. And I get to spend the beginning of the new year with my best friends." Phil beamed, a huge ass grin on his face as he sorted out his hair in the mirror while he stood dangerously close to Dan, almost stumbling and falling onto the hair straightener like three times. Dan couldn't help but laugh at his friend, a thing Phil never failed at. Whenever Phil was around, Dan couldn't keep a straight face, almost always with a grin or laughing at him.

"I'm excited for the new year but can't we just stay home? I mean, we have board games and stuff. We can make it exciting." Dan whined, looking at Phil's reflection in the mirror as he continued to straighten his hair, examining his wardrobe choices for the night. Phil wore a red button-up plaid shirt with nice black jeans with his hair fixed nicely whereas Dan had chosen to wear his usual plain black tee shirt with a black jacket on top of it and black jeans while he tried to make his hair look halfway decent. To be honest, he probably would have been better off just wearing it natural like he did all the time when he wasn't recording or going outside.

"Parties are fun every once in a while Dan. You just need to stop being so antisocial. You're worrying too much. Just loosen up." Phil looked over at Dan, smiling that stupid, dopey grin of his and Dan couldn't argue with him.

"I'll try. If I'm completely miserable, can we leave shortly after midnight or do I have to suffer longer?" he asked, looking over and meeting Phil eyes, staring into the deep pools of blue and green and yellow, colors Dan have memorized precisely.

Phil pulled away and fixed his hair up a bit more before hopping back, still not looking at Dan, "You won't be suffering. But if you are. We can leave after midnight. Do you know who you are going to kiss yet? I'm trying to decide." he questioned, making Dan stare straight ahead at himself in the mirror.

"Do I need to kiss someone?" Dan cringed, looking back at Phil, who just smiled in response before nodding and walking out into the hallway and obviously into his room just across the hall.

"I am. I wanted to kiss Louise but she is not going. Then I was going to kiss Cat but she has a date. And Chris is kissing PJ and that's all our friends." Phil called out loudly from his room to Dan who could hear him perfectly fine, yelling or not. Dan released a long and dramatic sigh as he turned off the straightener, fixing the rest of his hair with his fingers before leaving to lean in Phil's doorway.

"I don't want to ki- Wait, did you say that Chris and PJ are kissing? I didn't know they were gay." Dan's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as Phil giggled.

"Always the last to know with that kind of stuff, huh?" Phil chuckled quietly, turning around after putting his phone on the charger.

"The last to know? Seriously? Who else do I not know about? Are you going to try and tell me that Cat is-" Dan began but stopped when Phil turned and gave him a look which answered his question. "Cat's a lesbian? How the fuck did I not know that?" he scoffed, crossing his arms.

"Your gaydar is off, Danny-boy. Better get a check up, you must be ill. " Phil giggled, sorting out his hair one more time in the mirror as he walked out of his room and to the lounge with Dan hot on his trail.

"So, who else is gay that I don't know," Dan asked, making Phil stop in his tracks turning around to face Dan before shaking his head and turning back around. Dan scrunched his eyebrows again, grabbing his shoulder and turning Phil around.

"What were you going to say, Phil? You obviously were going to say something. Tell me." Dan said, cocking his head to the side.

"I was just going to say that I only know one more person who is gay," Phil mumbled, looking into Dan's eyes with a look of embarrassment. Dan chewed on his lip, shaking his head and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's fine. Just, are we ready to get this over with?" Dan asked, messing with his hair a little as he looked at Phil who nodded in response.  The two of them rushed down the stairs, both of them falling apart into giggling messes, smiling widely as they made eye contact at the bottom of the stairs. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad for Dan if he had Phil by his side. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only the 2nd chapter and it's already more popular than I thought it would get when it was finished.

The duo sat in silence in the cab that took Phil forty minutes to flag down. Their driver attempted in the first few moments of the ride to make useless conversation but Phil was distracted by his phone and Dan was distracted by a very different source. His thoughts. 

His mind bounced multiple ideas of who he was going to have to kiss and how he was going to survive til midnight. After that, he will just tell Phil that he's ill and he gets to leave. Dan sighed and tapped his fingers out of nervousness, his eyes locked outside the window at the passing buildings and people. 

"U-Um, Dan?" Phil asked, his voice cracking as he did so, Dan's attention now turned to his friend. He gestured down to Dan's tapping hand to draw his eyes there. _Fuck_. Instead of tapping his nervous fingers on the bare seat next to him, Dan had latched his stupid little fingers onto Phil's black jeans. 

"Holy hell, I'm so sorry Phil." Dan blurted, yanking his hand from its position on his leg to hear a small chuckle from his friend. 

"It's fine Dan. You're acting like you grabbed my butt or something," he giggled, returning his attention out of the window of the taxi. The drive was only a few blocks after that, silence again engulfing the air. Dan and Phil got out at Chris' house, staring at the illuminated windows with loud music and emerging voices. Dan chuckled weakly and rubbed his arm nervously, taking in a deep breath. Crowds were never his thing, ironically enough. Even though he made the decision of recording videos, that idea was pushed onto him mostly by Phil. And who didn't listen to their idol when it came to that stuff? Phil looked over at Dan and smiled slightly at his obvious attempt to hide his anxiousness, nudging him with his shoulder.

"Come on, let's go find you a girl to snog." Phil teased, walking up the pavement, his hands tucked neatly into the pockets of his jumper he pulled on due to the December chill. He made it all the way to the door before looking back to see that his friend had only just grudgingly begun his journey to the house. After being greeted at the door by a very drunk Chris, the two made a beeline to the kitchen, reaching for the first drinks of the night. 

"I thought this was going to be a small thing, Phil. That's the entire reason I came. That, and you asked me so much," Dan said, running his hand through the hair he had meticulously worked with to control. Phil let out a soft giggle. 

_Oh my gosh that giggle._

Dan blushed softly, sipping on his drink, hoping to point blame at the alcohol. To Dan, Phil's giggle was more intoxicating than any drink he had ever had. He could listen to it for hours on end. But alas, Phil only let it slip every once in a while, claiming to be ashamed by such a ridiculous laugh. The two continued to stand in a comfortable silence-- well as silent as it can be at a New Years Eve party until Dan reached for his second glass of mystery punch. He knew that there was some pretty strong alcohol in the punch but that overpowered all other flavors.

"You should slow down, Dan. We aren't really drinkers so you'll be drunk in no time if you keep at it like this." Phil said, slightly joking.

 _Perfect._ Dan thought, shrugging it off as he sipped on his drink, his throat burning as the cold liquid went down. A pouty frown came onto Phil's lips as he looked down at his drink, tapping his fingers on the side of the cup. 

This was going to be a long night for both of them. 


End file.
